Primitivo
by SallySimpson
Summary: Maldito Potter. Por algum motivo, ele sempre conseguia me deixar estranhamente nervosa.
1. Prólogo

**Primitivo**

**Sinopse:** Maldito Potter. Por algum motivo, ele sempre conseguia me deixar estranhamente nervosa.

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, é tudo da J.K. Rowling, Rocco, Warner, e etc.

**N/A: **Bom, explicações. Deletei o primeiro capitulo da fic, porque ela passou por uma crise de indentidade, e, conversando com a minha super beta, decidi mudar algumas coisinhas. Nao se preocupem, porem, a fic continua com a mesma historia e tudo o mais, só o que vai mudar vai ser o estilo de escrita. Pra falar a verdade, nao estava gostando muito do jeito que eu estava escrevendo, mas minha beta me deu uma luz. Nao tenho uma previsao certa de quando postarei outro capitulo, mas acho que nesse feriado eu escrevo tudo, já que a faculdade nos dispensou das aulas quarta, quinta e sexta )

Muuuuuito obrigada a quem mandou reviews, e a quem leu, mas nao mandou tambem (eu entendo voces, muitas vezes eu me apaixono por uma fic, mas nao deixo reviews); prometo nao deixa-los na mao!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Hogwarts.

Lily mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Quer dizer, a quem ela estava tentando enganar? Estava parada em frente às plataformas 9 e 10, procurando a plataforma 9 ½, carregando um malão e uma coruja. Tinha a estranha sensação de que tudo daria errado, de que aquilo havia sido uma bem elaborada brincadeira – afinal, não podia ser verdade, não quando se tratava de Lily Evans.

Lily nunca fora boa em nada. Ela tentara, mas não conseguira. Quando tinha três anos, seus pais lhe matricularam em aulas de balé, que Lily freqüentou regularmente por seis anos, até perceber que não era muito boa bailarina e desistir das aulas. Então, decidiu fazer algum esporte. Vôlei, pois não havia muito contato com outros jogadores e Lily preferia assim. Mas, depois de seis meses, ao se comparar com as outras garotas do time, desistiu, porque também não era muito boa jogadora. Sem saber o que fazer, seu pai lhe sugeriu natação. Lily achou uma boa idéia. Sempre gostou de água e pensou que talvez se desse bem nisso. Estava errada. Participava de competições e nunca ganhava medalha de ouro, raramente de prata, e, uma vez ou outra, de bronze. Deu-se conta de que realmente não era muito boa quando se viu sendo passada para trás pelos colegas de aula, que avançavam cada vez mais para o lado mais fundo da piscina, enquanto ela ainda continuava no raso.

Desistiu da natação depois de oito meses. Seus pais insistiram para que ela continuasse, diziam que começar as coisas e desistir só porque não estavam indo do jeito que imaginávamos era errado. Mas Lily não os ouvia. Não via motivo em continuar algo que sabia que não era boa, só porque não era certo desistir. Achava que o certo era saber suas fraquezas e seus pontos fortes, dedicando-se a eles e ignorando o resto. Pra que continuar em algo que não daria em nada?

Na escola, também não era uma boa aluna. Não era ruim, é claro, mas estava longe de ser a primeira da classe. Raramente suas notas eram maiores do que a média. Não era a mais inteligente da sala, nem a mais engraçada. Também não era particularmente uma pessoa simpática, ou com uma personalidade cativante, pela qual você se apaixona instantaneamente. Passava praticamente invisível pelos corredores do colégio, sentava-se numa carteira que não lhe dava muito destaque, não levantava a mão para tirar dúvidas, nem para responder o que os professores perguntavam, mesmo quando sabia a resposta. Não queria chamar atenção para si, porque sabia – sempre soube – que não era boa o suficiente.

Sua personalidade também não era das melhores. Era extremamente responsável – ao ponto de se tornar irritante –, e odiava ter que depender dos outros. Odiava mais ainda provocar qualquer tipo de incômodo, seja pedindo ajuda ou colocando alguém em alguma situação delicada. Era muito tímida, e muito impulsiva. Quando em situações de pressão, tinha o que chamava de "vômito de palavras". Falava muito, e falava rápido, o timbre da voz mais alto que o normal. Orgulhosa, ficava nervosa por qualquer coisa em casa, e aí gritava, xingava, esperneava, batia o pé, fazia birra. Quando estava em público, porém, mal tinha coragem de levantar a cabeça e encarar as pessoas nos olhos, tamanha a sua timidez. Ficava quieta no seu canto, escutando com atenção, respondendo se necessário, mas nada mais.

Só havia uma coisa em que Lily era excelente, e isso ninguém podia negar: ela era linda.

Não era simplesmente bonita, ou atraente, ou engraçadinha. Era linda. Tinha aquele tipo de beleza que tira o seu fôlego, que lhe faz perguntar se Deus gosta mais daquela pessoa do que de você. Com os cabelos compridos e lisos, de um vermelho que não se consegue com tinta, os olhos verdes-vivo, grandes e expressivos, a boca fortemente delineada em forma de coração, Lily hipnotizava as pessoas. Era alta e esguia, possuía uma ótima postura e andava com graça, mal parecia que seus pés tocavam o chão, devido ao balé.

Lily, porém, não achava que sua beleza lhe ajudava em nada. Era como se fosse uma linda capa de um livro que não possuía nada dentro. Linhas em branco, ou completamente desconexas. À primeira vista, as pessoas lhe olhavam fascinadas com sua beleza, mas Lily não se aproximava com medo de decepcioná-las, ao verem que era apenas isso. Linda e nada mais.

Achava que aquele papo de que todos têm algo em que são realmente bons, a sua vocação, era tudo baboseira. Talvez algumas pessoas não tivessem vocação. Talvez algumas pessoas simplesmente passassem pela vida sem nunca serem boas em nada, sem nunca chamarem atenção.

E então, na metade do mês de julho, em meados dos anos sessenta, no ano em que completara 11 anos, tudo mudou.

Estava em seu quarto, emburrada, lendo um livro, embora não prestasse muita atenção. Havia acabado de brigar com Petúnia, sua irmã mais velha, _novamente_. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos da irmã, tão birrenta e explosiva – exatamente como ela – no andar de baixo. Reclamava para sua mãe que isso estava errado, que Lily não podia continuar agindo da maneira que quisesse sem nenhuma conseqüência. Sua mãe respondeu algo que ela não pôde ouvir, e então ouviu os passos pesados de Petúnia subindo as escadas, entrando em seu quarto, e batendo a porta.

Esperou algum tempo, para se certificar de que sua irmã não sairia do quarto, e levantou-se, indo para a cozinha, no andar de baixo, onde sua mãe começava a preparar o almoço.

"Fracamente, Lily, não são nem onze horas da manhã e você e sua irmã já desse jeito." Lily sentou-se numa cadeira, pegou uma maçã e começou a comê-la, ouvindo sua mãe falar. "Vocês têm que perceber que são irmãs, e serão irmãs para sempre, não importa o que aconteça. A qualquer momento, seu pai e eu podemos não mais estar aqui, e então será só vocês duas, uma dependendo da outra. Porque você sabe que seu pai e eu não somos pra sempre, mas você e sua irmã, sim. Então, por favor, eu estou lhe pedindo com todo amor e carinho, _parem de brigar se não quiserem me deixar maluca!_"

Lily riu do jeito da mãe, sem ela perceber, e continuou a comer sua maçã.

"Não é culpa minha. Ela me provoca, mãe."

"Não quero saber quem provoca quem, Lily. Vocês têm que parar com isso já."

"Se ela parar, eu paro." Mordeu mais um pedaço de sua maçã. Sua mãe bufou.

"Vá buscar a correspondência. E pare de comer, senão vai estragar seu apetite."

Lily foi, largando a maçã comida apenas pela metade em cima da pia. Caminhou lentamente, arrastando os pés pela casa; abriu a porta da frente, atravessou o gramado bem aparado, e chegou à caixinha do correio, abrindo a portinhola e retirando todas as cartas que estavam ali.

A primeira não era bem uma carta, mas sim o jornal diário de seu pai; a segunda era aquela revista boboca e sem conteúdo de adolescentes de sua irmã; a terceira era uma cobrança; a quarta estava endereçada a seu pai, e no remetente, ela leu o nome da companhia em que ele trabalhava; a quinta era algo para sua mãe; e a sexta...

Lily parou na metade do jardim, franzindo as sobrancelhas e pegando uma carta grossa, escrita num pergaminho amarelado e endereçada com tinta verde-esmeralda. A menina estranhou, nunca havia recebido uma correspondência desse tipo antes. Pensou se haviam se enganado, mas o endereço estava claro demais para ser de outra pessoa.

_Srta. L. Evans_

_Segundo quarto à direita_

_Kennington Lane, 47_

_Dartford_

_Kent_

Virou o pergaminho para ver o remetente, mas tudo que encontrou foi um lacre de cera com um brasão. Um leão, uma cobra, uma águia e um texugo circulando uma grande letra "H".

Abriu a porta de casa, voltando à cozinha, onde sua mãe ainda estava, e sentou-se á mesa.

"Alguma coisa importante?", sua mãe lhe perguntou, mas Lily não prestou atenção. Com as mãos tremendo de curiosidade, rasgou o envelope, tirando de dentro dele outros pedaços de pergaminho amarelado. Sua mãe, estranhando o repentino silêncio da filha, chegou ao seu lado e soltou um grito abafado de surpresa. A própria Lily não acreditava no que estava diante de seus olhos. Sua mãe gritou por seu pai, que desceu as escadas correndo, achando que algo havia acontecido, e ela apenas apontou para a carta, que ainda estava nas mãos de Lily. Ele a leu em silêncio, e sua reação foi um pouco diferente da de sua mãe.

"Isso é ótimo!", ele abraçou a esposa, gargalhando, chamando Petúnia para lhe contar a novidade. Então, chegou mais perto da filha, lhe abraçando pelos ombros, e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Sempre soube que era especial, filha."

Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e contou a novidade a sua irmã, que havia acabado de chegar na cozinha, ainda de cara emburrada. Ela não pareceu muito feliz ao saber da novidade. Seu pai começou a falar coisas que Lily não entendia, pois não estava prestando atenção. Seu coração parecia ter parado em seu peito. Sentiu a mão quente e suave de sua mãe lhe acariciando o ombro.

Era isso, ela sabia. Durante toda sua curta vida, Lily sempre achara que não era boa nada, mas estava errada. Falhara em tudo que tentara fazer porque a única coisa que realmente sabia fazer, a única coisa que havia _nascido_ para fazer, era isso. Sorriu, sentindo que algo a esperava a partir de agora. Algo maior do que ela jamais havia imaginado. Algo que mudaria sua vida e que a faria achar a si mesma. Que a transformaria na pessoa a qual ela deveria ser.

Sorriu; um sorriso que vinha lá de dentro, um sorriso tranqüilo, pois Lily sabia – depois de ter recebido aquela carta – que as coisas estavam no caminho certo. Era isso que deveria acontecer e havia acontecido. Levantou-se da mesa, indo comemorar com seus pais e sua irmã (que não parecia nada feliz) o caminho que havia acabado de se abrir a sua frente.

Na mesa, jazia a carta:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Evans,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice-diretora_

- Desculpe.

Uma voz a acordou de seus devaneios. Continuava parada em frente às plataformas 9 e 10, sem saber direito o que fazer. Lily virou-se, encarando um par de olhos castanhos, cobertos por um óculos redondo; o menino dono deles havia esbarrado nela.

- Sem problema – ela sorriu, ainda olhando para o garoto e sentindo uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago.

- Hogwarts?

- Sim – Lily respondeu, apreensiva.

- Em qual casa você acha que vai ficar? – o menino lhe perguntou e Lily não entendeu.

- Casa? O que você quer dizer?

- Você é trouxa, não? – ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Trouxa?

Lily estava se sentindo bem idiota com aquele garoto lhe fazendo perguntas que ela não fazia nem idéia do que significavam. Ele riu.

- Seus pais não são bruxos, não é?

- Não.

- Bom, bem-vinda à Hogwarts, então – ele lhe sorriu mais ainda, abrindo os braços – James Potter.

Ele estendeu sua mão e Lily a apertou.

- Lily Evans. Muito prazer.

Os dois sorriram, Lily ainda com aquela estranha sensação no estômago. Olhou do garoto para o casal que o acompanhava – provavelmente seus pais – e então para os seus próprios pais. Os quatro estavam numa conversa um tanto animada, apesar de seus pais parecerem apreensivos, enquanto James e ela somente olhavam.

Olhando para ela, James a puxou pelo braço e os dois foram – discretamente, para nenhum trouxa perceber – em direção à Plataforma 9 e ½ e a atravessaram.

Lily sorriu empolgada, seus olhos brilhando ao encarar o trem em que se lia "Expresso de Hogwarts". Ia agradecer James, mas ele já havia sumido. Não importa, Lily pensou, puxando seu pesado malão do caminho e esperando seus pais aparecerem para lhe dar tchau.

A sua vida começava agora.


	2. Capítulo 1: O Trasgo Dançante

**Primitivo**

**Capítulo 1 – O Trasgo Dançante**

_"Não sei quanto às outras pessoas, mas quando me abaixo para colocar os sapatos de manhã, penso, Deus Todo-Poderoso, o que mais agora?"_

Bukowski.

Bom, eu não era exatamente a imagem perfeita do sucesso em Hogwarts. Claro, me dava em melhor lá do que na escola trouxa, mas, ainda assim, tentava a todo custo não chamar muita atenção.

Meus cabelos continuavam mais vermelhos do que eu podia suportar, e meus olhos brilhavam naquele verde–vivo irritante. Cresci muitos centímetros durante a puberdade, tornando-me uma das garotas mais altas do meu ano. Para completar, como uma cereja colocada no topo do sorvete, havia acabado de receber uma coruja informando que eu havia sido nomeada monitora-chefe.

Isso arruinava definitivamente meus planos de passar despercebida. Nunca o consegui de fato, é verdade, pois minha tal beleza exótica atraía olhares de todos os lados por onde andava, mas – eu fiquei feliz em constatar – depois de um tempo, as pessoas se cansam de ver somente beleza, e passam a procurar pessoas verdadeiramente interessantes, o que não era meu caso.

Não havia mudado muito. É claro, minha vida havia mudado, mas eu continuava a mesma garota de cabelos vermelhos com menos auto-estima que um trasgo montanhês, conforme meus pais insistiam em repetir toda vez que me viam cabisbaixa. Continuava achando que não era nada além de um rosto bonito, apesar de ter me dado muito bem em algumas matérias, como Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, principalmente, Poções, e continuava tentando a todo custo me afastar das pessoas antes que elas percebessem o quão sem graça eu realmente sou.

Seis anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que eu recebi a carta que mudou a minha vida. No entanto, me encontrava no mesmo lugar de seis anos atrás, com a mesma cara emburrada, e com a minha irmã gritando as mesmas coisas sem sentido que sempre gritava quando eu estava em casa, nas férias de verão.

Eu bufei, revirei os olhos, e me levantei da cama de um salto, abrindo a porta e colocando somente a cabeça pra fora. Olhei para minha irmã, parada ao pé da escada, berrando que eu era uma aberração que deveria ser colocada no zoológico, e, reunindo minhas forças, gritei o mais alto que pude:

- CALE A BOCA, PETÚNIA, ANTES QUE EU TE TRANSFORME NUM ESPANADOR DE PÓ!

E bati a porta do quarto com força, o chão tremendo por causa do impacto.

- VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO, MAMÃE? ELA ESTÁ ME AMEAÇANDO! COMO OUSA, SUA ANORMAL? – Petúnia se virou para mamãe.

Eu ainda podia ouvir Petúnia, mesmo com a porta do quarto fechada, e meu rosto ganhava uma coloração avermelhada, exatamente da cor de meus cabelos. Sabia como era minha aparência quando ficava nervosa e meus olhos verdes deviam estar escuros e estreitos enquanto eu estrangulava um ursinho de pelúcia com a mão direita.

Era sempre assim, desde que eu havia descoberto que era uma bruxa. A nossa relação nunca foi a mais amigável, mas nós mantínhamos um mínimo de decência. No entanto, depois que Petúnia me viu chegar em casa trazendo uma varinha, um caldeirão e uma _coruja_ – Petúnia odiava animais – tudo havia se transformado numa imensa bola de neve.

A mínima coisinha era suficiente para deixar Petúnia de cabelos em pé. A qualquer menção de Hogwarts, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a magia, Petúnia se levantava e saía do aposento em que estivesse. Dizia que nossos pais não deviam ter orgulho de algo assim, mas só dizia quando eles estavam longe de vista. Como tinham muito orgulho de mim, Petúnia se lamentava somente com seu namorado, Válter Dursley, que concordava com ela em todos os sentidos e sempre que ia à nossa casa, me lançava olhares de desprezo, que eu fingia não notar.

Depois de alguns anos de brigas que faziam estremecer as bases da casa, havíamos decidido nos ignorar por completo. Eu agia como se fosse filha única, e o mesmo fazia Petúnia. Estávamos muito satisfeitas com o acordo, mas papai e mamãe não gostavam nem um pouco dele. Tentavam a todo custo nos juntar, impedindo-nos de sair uma sem a outra, e nos obrigando a nos sentarmos perto, para que "colocássemos a conversa em dia".

Um pedaço de mim morria toda vez que era obrigada a dividir o mesmo aposento com Petúnia. Ela me lançava olhares de nojo e ficava extremamente rígida, talvez com medo de, sem querer, encostar-se em mim e pegar alguma doença contagiosa. Eu também não facilitava as coisas. Sempre que podia, murmurava palavras sem sentido perto dela, que soltava um grito abafado e saía correndo, achando que eu estava lhe jogando um feitiço; às vezes, quando estava realmente disposta, andava pela casa com a varinha na mão, uma expressão de loucura no rosto, e ficava seguindo-a por onde ela fosse, só para assustá-la. Os castigos eram piores quando eu resolvia fazer isso, mas sempre achei que valiam extremamente a pena.

No geral, ir para a casa durante as férias de verão era agridoce. Rever papai e mamãe era sempre muito bom – eu sentia muita saudade deles – mas Petúnia sempre arranjava um jeito de tornar tudo um pedacinho de inferno na Inglaterra.

Em Hogwarts, a coisa era completamente diferente. Eu não tinha muitos amigos; minha timidez dava um jeito de sempre me manter afastada dos demais, mas me divertia muito com os que tinha. Conheci Trillian Montgomery, uma puro-sangue de cabelos negros e pele morena, ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando, ao tentar me desviar de uma azaração, tropecei no seu malão e caí sobre a garota. Gelei, achando que ela me transformaria num sapo, mas ela apenas riu e me ajudou a levantar.

"Potter, você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso!", gritou para o garoto que havia lançado a azaração, que, por coincidência, era o mesmo garoto que havia falado comigo em King's Cross e me ajudado a atravessar a plataforma. "Não ligue pra ele, ele é um bundão", Trillian me disse, ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto. Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas estava demasiado nervosa para tanto. Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio por um tempo, até Trillian me pegar pelo braço e começarmos a caminhar à procura de uma cabine vazia.

"Acho que essa daqui está boa, não?", perguntou, ao entrarmos em uma cabine no fundo do trem. Eu somente concordei com a cabeça. "Você está bem? A azaração te acertou?"

"Não, está tudo bem", eu conseguiu me forçar a falar, depois de perceber o olhar preocupado de Trillian. "Só estou um pouco nervosa."

"Ah, mas acho que isso todos estão. Meu nome é Trillian Montgomery."

A garota me estendeu a mão, e eu a apertei.

"Lily Evans."

"Muito prazer, Lily."

E assim havia começado. Pode parecer um pouco bobo, mas, quando se tem onze anos e se está em um lugar completamente novo, qualquer desculpa é suficiente para uma amizade começar. Não havíamos nos desgrudado desde então.

No segundo ano, depois de um acidente numa aula de Transfiguração, na qual, sem querer, transformei a boca de uma menina no bico de uma ave, me tornei amiga de Audrey Anderson. A Profa. McGonagall me obrigou a levar a menina, que chorava desesperadamente, à enfermaria, e, durante o caminho, tivemos de nos esconder para evitar que um grupo de alunos do sexto ano visse o bico de Audrey. Depois, eu fiquei com pena de deixá-la sozinha na enfermaria enquanto sua boca voltava ao normal – ela parecia bem frágil, com aqueles cabelos louros caídos em seu rosto numa tentativa frustrada de esconder o bico, e aqueles olhos castanhos imensos me encarando, me fazendo sentir culpada – e decidi lhe fazer companhia, também com a intenção de distraí-la, já que Madame Pomfrey disse que quanto mais se pensa sobre o problema, mais ele demora a ir embora.

Então, ao voltarmos ao Salão Principal – já era hora do almoço – e nos sentarmos, juntamente com Trillian, na mesa da Grifinória (nós três pertencíamos à mesma casa), havíamos nos tornado amigas.

A minha terceira amiga em Hogwarts era, na verdade, um amigo. Mais precisamente, um ex-namorado. Tyler Lisbon era um corvinal alto, com cabelos louros e olhos azuis, o peito forte devido ao Quadribol e... um babaca. Agora que havíamos terminado, e o máximo de babaquice que ele fazia era com outras garotas, eu não o achava de todo ruim. Ele era, quando se parava para reparar, um tanto divertido. Era um ótimo guia para o universo masculino (não que eu andasse muito por lá – relacionamentos com o sexo oposto não eram o meu forte), mesmo sem saber, e sempre conseguia levantar minha moral quando eu me sentia pra baixo.

Namoramos durante o quarto ano inteiro, ano que eu agora denominava como "Ano Trevas", e que havia me deixado de cabelos em pé. Era um garoto que, assim como eu, chamava muita atenção por sua beleza, mas – e é aí que estava o problema – diferentemente de mim, Tyler _gostava_ da excessiva atenção e puxa-saquismo que recebia. Eu mal pude piscar durante esse ano, já que, quando o fazia, ao abrir os olhos, deparava-me com alguma garota pulando nos braços do meu namorado. Ele, claro, se fazia de inocente, mas eu sabia que aquela cara de anjo só servia para esconder o verdadeiro canalha que ele era. Terminamos no final do ano letivo, eu com a certeza de que nunca mais sequer ouviria sua voz (ele fora um pouco contra o fim do relacionamento), mas, para minha total surpresa, no ano seguinte, encontrei um rapaz completamente diferente do que conhecia.

Quando estávamos juntos, Tyler mal podia ouvir falar de Trillian e Audrey. Achava que minhas "amigas solteiras" me levariam pro mau caminho. No entanto, quando nos encontramos no saguão do castelo, no primeiro dia do ano letivo, ele as recebeu com um abraço quase tão caloroso quanto os que dava em mim. E então ele passou a se sentar na mesa da Grifinória, coisa que nenhuma das garotas, de nenhum ano, nunca reclamou, ou nos arrastava para a mesa da Corvinal, coisa que nenhuma das garotas, de nenhum ano, nunca aprovou.

Agora, eu estava entrando no sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sentia que fora há tanto tempo o dia em que havia recebido aquela carta, _aquela_ carta, que mudou minha visão sobre todas as coisas; mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que sete anos não era tempo suficiente para aproveitar Hogwarts e tudo que vinha agregado a ela!

Levantei-me vagarosamente da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro. Eram quase dez horas e tinha combinado de me encontrar com Trillian às onze. Era sexta feira à noite e a notícia que corria o mundo jovem bruxo era de uma nova discoteca em Londres, _O Trasgo Dançante_, obviamente invisível para trouxas, a qual qualquer um que fosse _alguém_ deveria estar freqüentando. Liguei o chuveiro, despi-me e, afastando os pensamentos nostálgicos de Hogwarts de minha cabeça, entrei no chuveiro.

* * *

Era quase meia noite, e Lily estava sentada no bar d'_O_ _Trasgo Dançante_, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada e conversando com sua amiga Trillian. Audrey não pudera ir – algum problema com sua lareira a impediu de usá-la para chegar até lá – e Tyler iria com uma menina que elas ainda não conheciam.

- Você tem que parar de ser tão tímida – Trillian falava alto para a amiga, devido ao barulho da música.

- Eu não sou tão tímida assim! Só não sou... você!

- Não sei muito bem o que você quis dizer com essa afirmação, mas, para o bem de todos, vou fingir que não a escutei – Trillian fingiu estar emburrada.

- Desculpe, mas você tem que entender que não é todo mundo que se sente confortável sendo o centro das atenções.

- Eu sei que não! Mas também não pode ficar se escondendo a vida inteira, né?

- Eu não me escondo! – Lily tomou um gole de sua cerveja para disfarçar.

- Tá ok, então. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que o adianta você ter esse cabelão, esse corpão, esse rosto de deusa, se você não aproveita?

Lily corou ao comentário da amiga, e não respondeu.

- Tem que se divertir agora que é jovem, linda, livre e desimpedida! Depois fica velha e acabou tudo! – Lily riu.

- Também não é assim, Trillian. Ficar velho não é morrer!

- Depende do ponto de vista! Agora, levanta da cadeira e leva esse traseiro fabuloso pra dançar e ser paquerado pelos caras – Trillian se levantou, puxando o braço de Lily para a pista de dança – Vamos!

Lily se levantou, ainda um pouco tímida, e foi com Trillian para a pista de dança. Apesar de sempre ter se achado uma péssima bailarina, esse tipo de música mais dançante lhe empolgava. Não era uma boa dançarina, é claro, estava longe disso, mas Lily dançava com o coração, e isso convencia a todos.

A música pulsava em sua mente, enchia seus ouvidos e fazia com que seu cérebro mandasse todo o seu corpo se mexer. Levantou um dos braços e balançou os quadris no ritmo da música. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar, balançava os cabelos ruivos e compridos e hipnotizava alguns homens ao redor, que a olhavam estáticos, imaginando como uma pessoa podia ser tão bonita assim.

O salto alto no pé lhe incomodava um pouco, mas estava acostumada; às roupas apertadas, também. Lily sentia como se estivesse flutuando, como se não houvesse mais ninguém à sua volta, apenas ela e a música tocando. Seu corpo acompanhava a batida e ela foi andando pra trás, sem perceber, apenas seguindo o ritmo da música. Pisou em algo com seu salto altíssimo e finíssimo, e ouviu um "ai" de alguém atrás de si. Desligou-se da música e, ao se virar, deparou-se com olhos castanhos cobertos por lentes de um óculos redondo muito conhecido.

Por um segundo, ficou sem saber o que fazer, olhando para o garoto e ele a olhando de volta, os dois mudos, parados no meio de toda a movimentação das outras pessoas.

- Desculpe – murmurou, sem saber se ele a havia ouvido, deu as costas e saiu andando. O garoto continuou parado por um tempo, pensando que não se lembrava de Lily ser tão bonita assim. Sorriu, olhando para onde ela tinha ido e se virou, continuando a dançar com a bela morena à sua frente.

* * *

- Acabei de encontrar com o nosso eterno afeto – Lily se sentou ao lado de Trillian em um dos bancos do bar.

- Nosso eterno afeto? – a amiga lhe encarou, sem saber a quem ela estava se referindo.

- Potter – disse, virando-se em direção ao bar e pedindo outra cerveja amanteigada. O barman sorriu, piscando para Lily de um jeito malicioso. Ela fingiu que não viu.

- Potter – a amiga repetiu, lhe lançando um olhar malicioso e uma risadinha. Lily a olhou não achando a menor graça.

- Vai ficar repetindo tudo que eu digo? – retrucou, grossa.

- Falou com ele? – Trillian ignorou as patadas da amiga; já estava acostumada.

- Não. Eu esbarrei nele enquanto andava. Só pedi desculpas e saí – Lily pegou sua cerveja amanteigada, agradecendo o barman, que tentou puxar papo, mas foi gentilmente cortado pela ruiva. Trillian a olhou estarrecida.

- Como assim? Você acha o Potter um gato!

- Como assim "como assim"? Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Agarrasse o garoto? – Lily tomou um gole de sua bebida.

- Claro que não, porque eu sei que você nunca faria isso, mas pelo menos puxasse papo, né? Ele garoto estuda com você!

- Estuda com você também! Porque você não vai lá falar com ele?

- Me mostre onde ele está que eu vou – disse, sorrindo e olhando ao redor.

Lily bufou, emburrada.

- É sério! Não só o James é lindo, mas também é super gente boa, Lily. Você devia dar uma chance a ele, não sei o que tem entre vocês que vocês não se batem.

- Exatamente.

- Exatamente o quê? – Trillian parou com a garrafa na metade do caminho até a boca.

- Não tem nada entre a gente. A gente simplesmente não se bate. Além do mais – Lily continuou depois de um tempo – ele estava dançando com uma morena bonitona.

- Quem se importa com uma morena bonitona? Você é uma _ruiva_ bonitona, meu amor! – Lily sorriu para a amiga.

- Trillian...

- Nem vem, Lily Evans. Você sabe que eu estou certa!

- Eu sei que você é louca! Venha, vamos dançar.

Puxou a amiga pelo braço e caminharam até a pista de dança, voltando a dançar.

* * *

Lily estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Trillian dançava agarrada com um garoto, que ela reconhecia ser um setimanista da Sonserina, bem na sua frente; e ela não sabia o que fazer, se ficava ali vendo a amiga se agarrar com o sonserino (coisa que ela sabia que ouviria a amiga reclamar em arrependimento de ter feito), ou se saía, deixando-a nas mãos de um sonserino que ela mal conhecia. Continuou dançando, virando-se devagarzinho para ir embora – Trillian sabia se cuidar sozinha – quando sentiu uma mão tocando sua cintura. Virou-se num pulo, assustada, e se deparou com os mesmos olhos castanhos de antes.

- Lily.

A voz era extremamente simpática, e Lily tinha vontade de estourar os próprios miolos sempre que a ouvia.

- Potter.

Ela se afastou delicadamente – ele estava perigosamente perto – e lhe lançou o olhar mais cruel que tinha, aquele que normalmente só direcionava à sua irmã, Petúnia.

Sentiu que ele deu uma leve vacilada – seu olhar assassino era poderoso – mas não se afastou. E então, Lily começou a se sentir sem graça com aquele par de olhos lhe encarando tão profundamente. Verdade seja dita, ele era bonito, era charmoso e sabia como conquistar uma garota, e, embora Lily nunca tivesse sido uma delas, ela não sabia o que aconteceria com ele ali _tão_ perto.

Não precisou esperar muito para descobrir. O vômito de palavras começara:

- Olha, me desculpe pelo pisão no seu pé. Eu sei que deve ter doído, porque o meu salto é bem fino, mas eu não tive a intenção e bem... só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto muito. E desculpe também não ter falado com você direito naquela hora, mas você estava acompanhado e eu não queria atrapalhar, sabe? Então achei melhor ir embora. Na verdade, pensei que encontraria você novamente, em Hogwarts, e aí poderia pedir desculpas adequadamente, mas você veio falar comigo, então isso não será necessário, não é mesmo?

Parou, um pouco ofegante, e ficou esperando alguma reação do garoto. Ele apenas sorriu.

Onde estava com a cabeça? Falar assim que nem uma maluca? Ela mal conhecia o garoto! Tudo o que sabia sobre ele era que ele havia causado sua amizade com Trillian, ao lançar aquela azaração ainda no primeiro dia de aula do seu primeiro ano, no Expresso de Hogwarts; que achava que uma maneira divertida de passar o tempo era convidá-la pra sair sempre que a via, pois sabia que Lily não era a mais bem relacionada das pessoas; e que ele e mais três amigos, comumente chamados de _Os_ _Marotos_, eram o terror de Hogwarts.

Tudo aquilo era culpa de Trillian. Trillian e suas palavras de que "James não só é bonito, mas também é super gente boa, você deveria dar uma chance a ele, Lily".

Certo. Uma chance. Já havia sofrido azarações demais sem lhe dar nenhuma chance. Continuou o olhando, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa – _qualquer_ coisa -, pois qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ele fez a seguir.

Ele sorriu.

Mas não foi um simples sorriso. Foi aquele sorriso; aquele seu melhor sorriso, ao qual ele sabia que ninguém conseguia resistir; e um buraco se abriu sob os pés de Lily.

- Parece que a Trillian está se divertindo bastante, hein?

Ele apontou com a cabeça para Trillian que, a essa hora, estava aos beijos com o sonserino. Lily corou furiosamente, abaixando a cabeça. Potter pareceu achar graça.

- Por que a gente não vai num lugar mais calmo conversar? – ele perguntou, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto, e Lily estava prestes a dizer "Claro, vamos já", mesmo com os gritos de seu instinto lhe dizendo "NÃO FAÇA ISSO!", quando alguém a salvou.

Lily poderia dizer que fora seu cavalheiro na armadura brilhante, mas ele deixara de sê-lo já há algum tempo, desde o quarto ano.

- Lily, finalmente te achei!

A garota sentiu um par de braços musculosos lhe envolvendo a cintura e, no momento seguinte, tudo que viu foram aqueles cabelos loiros que ela tanto conhecia. E, apesar de não ser muito fã dessa mania de abraçar que Tyler tinha, ficou muito agradecida do amigo ter lhe salvado de James Potter.

- Tyler! – Lily disse, tentando respirar com os braços do amigo lhe esmagando.

- Potter – Tyler disse de uma maneira extremamente formal, e estendeu uma mão para o grifinório, que a apertou relutantemente.

- Lisbon.

Lily sabia que os dois também não se davam bem. Desde o terceiro ano, por causa de um mal-entendido envolvendo as duas casas sobre, é claro, não podia ser outra coisa, Quadribol.

- Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Tyler perguntou de uma maneira como se dissesse que era bom não estar interrompendo nada, ou alguém ia se dar mal.

- Não.

- Sim.

Lily e Potter responderam ao mesmo tempo, se olharam e Lily passou seu olhar a Tyler, enquanto Potter continuou com seu nela.

- Acho melhor vocês se resolverem – a voz de Tyler indicava confusão, Lily a conhecia muito bem.

- Só estávamos conversando.

Lily respondeu rudemente. Odiava quando Tyler inventava de lhe tratar possessivamente, como se ainda estivessem namorando.

- E eu estou atrapalhando a conversa? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços, olhando para Lily bravo.

- Na verdade, está.

Nem Lily acreditou quando essas palavras saíram de sua boca. Potter sorriu, finalmente dizendo algo.

- É, Lisbon, acho melhor _você _se resolver e dar o fora daqui.

Lily prendeu sua respiração. Os dois se olhavam ameaçadoramente. Sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo – os dois se odiavam e qualquer coisa seria desculpa para uma briga, mesmo algo como Lily Evans.

Ela olhava de um para o outro; os dois quase da mesma altura, sendo James um pouco mais alto e Tyler um pouco mais forte. Os dois se encarando, a tensão crescendo, Lily já podia imaginar narizes sangrando e dentes quebrados, quando _ela_ se resolveu e fez a segunda coisa na noite que nem ela acreditava que tinha feito.

Segurou a mão de Potter e o puxou para longe de Tyler, dizendo que seria ótimo conversar em um lugar mais calmo. Ele tentou se soltar, para poder voltar e brigar com Tyler, mas Lily não permitiu.

- Mas que coisa! – falou, empurrando Potter para uma cadeira no bar. Ele mantinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, Lily, de maneira nenhuma, mas pra falar a verdade, não era exatamente _esse_ o lugar mais calmo que eu queria que a gente fosse, e não era exatamente _conversar_ o que eu queria que a gente fizesse.

Lily fechou os olhos e se concentrou o máximo que podia. A raiva que sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras do Potter era tanta, que ela sabia que dessa vez daria certo. Respirou fundo e, com um sorriso cínico no rosto, abriu os olhos, lançando a Potter o seu melhor olhar assassino.

O sorriso no rosto do garoto se desfez. Sua boca se abriu levemente, em susto, e ele se levantou.

- A gente se vê por aí.

E se foi, sustentando um sorriso meio sem graça. Lily se sentou na cadeira que ele antes ocupava e enfiou o rosto nas mãos, desejando nunca ter se levantado da cama e ido àquele lugar.


	3. Capítulo 2: Desentendimentos no Trem

Primitivo

**Capítulo 2 – Desentendimentos no trem**

"_Se fosse nos dado o poder mágico de ler a mente uns dos outros, o primeiro efeito seria sem dúvida o fim de todas as amizades."_

Bertrand Russel.

Estávamos atrasados. _De novo_.

Isso já estava ficando ridículo! Todo ano era a mesma coisa! Mamãe e papai, na noite anterior à partida, me mandavam arrumar o malão para que não nos atrasássemos no dia seguinte. Quando me cansava de ouvi-los reclamar, ia até o meu quarto, jogava tudo de qualquer jeito no malão e prometia acordar bem cedo no dia seguinte para deixar tudo em ordem.

Mas nunca acordava. Bem cedo no dia seguinte, quero dizer.

Posso dizer, com toda certeza, que isso foi um dos motivos que mais gerou briga entre meus pais e mim. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa para mudar essa situação. Então, no sexto ano, decidi parar de lutar contra o destino e, em vez disso, abraçá-lo. Percebi que era muito mais fácil me esquecer do malão e de todas as coisas esparramadas pelo meu quarto, que precisava arrumar, do que do que sofrer por antecipação, pensando dolorosamente nelas e em como seria horrível ter de arrumá-las sem magia.

Então, na manhã da partida – não bastando o fato de eu nunca acordar na hora certa, quem dirá mais cedo – tínhamos todos que correr pra lá e pra cá feito malucos, pegando livros, penas e tinteiros que eu espalhava por todos os cantos da casa (gosto de sempre variar o local de minhas lições de casa. Acho que me deixa mais... criativa) e jogá-los dentro do malão, que a cada ano parecia ficar menor, já que sempre era mais difícil fechá-lo.

Papai dizia que eu levo muitas coisas. Eu digo que são todas necessárias.

Petúnia, como sempre, fazia um bico do tamanho do mundo. Nós duas odiávamos ter que ficar uma perto da outra, mas nossos pais insistiam que ela tinha que ir me dar tchau quando estivesse partindo pra Hogwarts. Não sei por que. Ela nunca atravessava a plataforma mesmo (pelo menos, não depois do meu terceiro ano, quando ela completou dezessete anos e começou a namorar Válter Dursley) e, quando chegávamos mais ou menos perto da plataforma, ela ia se distanciando de nós, como se nos abominasse e não quisesse ser vista com gente da _minha laia_. Murmurava um 'adeus' fraquinho, eu acenava só para não magoar papai e mamãe, e era isso. Uma total perda de tempo. Minhas viagens até King's Cross seriam muito mais divertidas se Petúnia ficasse em casa, ou saísse com o idiota do namorado dela.

Quando já estava tudo pronto, corríamos até o carro e as únicas multas de trânsito que papai já recebeu por excesso de velocidade foram nesse dia. Acho que até deve ter uma maneira de alunos que chegaram atrasados e perderam o Expresso irem para Hogwarts, mas papai e mamãe são trouxas e eu nunca me preocupei em saber sobre isso (apesar de que devia, _seriamente_), então sempre íamos o mais rápido possível até a estação.

Quando chegávamos entre as plataformas nove e dez, e nos encostávamos levemente na parede, atravessando a barreira até a Plataforma 9 ½, o Expresso de Hogwarts já chiava pela terceira e última vez, então tínhamos que nos despedir rapidamente, e eu corria até o trem.

Preciso dizer aqui que papai sempre chorava quando nos despedíamos. Não era um escândalo, com lágrimas rolando por sua face enquanto ele grita "Oh, Lily". Seus olhos apenas ficavam úmidos e ele comprimia a boca de uma maneira esquisita, dizendo que sentiria saudades. Alguém poderia até achar fofo, mas depois de sete anos, começa a ficar um pouco cansativo.

Nada havia de diferente esse ano.

Corri para o trem, joguei meu malão de qualquer jeito lá dentro (mas com muita dificuldade. Ele parece não só ficar menor a cada ano, mas também mais pesado), mas como sempre, não consegui ir até a janela me despedir de papai e mamãe como os outros alunos, porque novamente estou super atrapalhada, tropeçando em coisas e pessoas e desviando dos olhares assassinos que recebo por fazer tanta bagunça. Mas não é de propósito. Certas pessoas são naturalmente desastradas e... hum... talvez seja por isso que nunca me dei bem no balé.

Recupero minha dignidade – que a essa hora já está espalhada por todo o trem, tentando desesperadamente fugir de mim e achar alguém que a mereça – e caminho até o final do trem, procurando Trillian e Audrey. Gostamos bastante de nos sentar no último vagão, porque sempre fica mais vazio e podemos conversar mais a vontade. Pena que desde o quinto ano, quando fui nomeada monitora, não consigo mais passar o tempo que gostaria na cabine falando abobrinhas com Trillian, Audrey e Tyler, que sempre aparece mais tarde, já todo descabelado e desarrumado, porque estava se agarrando com alguma garota numa cabine vazia qualquer.

Encontro-as, sentamo-nos e começamos a conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Depois de algum tempo (nunca sabemos ao certo, ele sempre varia, dependendo do humor da garota em questão), Tyler aparece e começa a nos encher a paciência, já que isso é o que ele faz de melhor, mas sempre nos faz rir, o que é uma coisa boa, eu acho. Quero dizer, é pelo menos uma melhora, já que antes ele simplesmente me deixava extremamente irritada e magoada e provocava ódio em Trillian e Audrey, por todas as sacanagens que fazia comigo.

Porém, não vamos nos prender no passado. Aposto que até um homem como o diretor Dumbledore já fez suas besteirinhas aqui e ali, e, convenhamos, se até _ele_ já errou, quem somos _nós _para não fazê-lo?

De vez em quando aparece algum amigo de Trillian, Audrey ou Tyler que eu não conheço e fica pela cabine, conversando e me deixando sem graça. Geralmente, é nessa hora a minha deixa para ir ao compartimento dos monitores e começar a ronda pelos corredores e vagões.

Quando volto à cabine, encontro meus três melhores amigos com a cara fechada, resmungando que eu sou uma idiota, que eu nunca chegaria a lugar nenhum assim, e "como você vai fazer alguma coisa da sua vida se não consegue nem encarar pessoas desconhecidas, Lily?"

Eu me viro, obrigada.

De qualquer jeito, esse é meu último ano em Hogwarts e eu estou ficando meio... desesperada. Quero dizer, foi há sete anos que eu recebi a carta que mudou a minha vida, e aquele foi, sem dúvida, o melhor momento dela, mas eu ainda não estou preparada para abandonar Hogwarts. Aquele castelo imenso, com suas torres e torrinhas, e toda a magia que há ali. Ainda nem descobri todos os segredos do castelo!

Tudo bem que eu não sou muito de ficar zanzando por aí quando há coisas a se fazer, mas, poxa, eu vejo, por exemplo, Black, Potter, Lupin e Pettigrew comentarem sobre as novas passagens do castelo (eles têm uma certa mania irritante de sempre se sentarem perto de mim, e aí Potter fica puxando papo e me enchendo a paciência, tentando se exibir, e eu sempre acabo escutando o que eles aprontam) e eu nunca sei de nada disso!

Trillian e Audrey dizem que eu preciso me divertir mais, que se eu não cumprir alguma tarefa da monitoria alguém irá fazê-lo, mas eu acho muito injusto deixar minhas responsabilidades sobre o ombro de outras pessoas, então respondo que, quando eu terminar de fazer o que tenho de fazer, nós podemos zanzar por aí e descobrir o castelo. Mas, sabe como é, eu tenho realmente _muitas_ coisas pra fazer, então nunca dá tempo. Aí elas começam a reclamar, dizendo que eu nunca me divirto, que minha cara vai ser cheia de rugas quando eu chegar aos vinte anos, que meu cérebro vai atrofiar se eu não fizer nada para mim, em vez de para os outros. É tudo mentira, claro. Eu me divirto bastante, a meu ver. Durante essas férias, por exemplo, eu saí todos os finais de semana!

Só porque nunca bebi demais, nunca azarei ninguém por diversão, nunca matei aula, ou coisas do tipo, elas acham que eu não me divirto. Pois eu me divirto, sim!

Para provar isso, este ano farei algo que nunca tentei antes.

Farei do meu último ano em Hogwarts o meu _melhor_ ano em Hogwarts.

Não serei mais aquela menina tímida que mal abria a boca. Afinal, agora eu sou monitora-chefe e terei que abrir a boca mesmo que não quiser. Havia pensado muito sobre isso durante as férias, desde que recebi a carta me informando da novidade. Queria morrer toda vez que me lembrava que agora eu comandaria os outros monitores, de todas as casas; que organizaria as rondas; que seria a mim a quem recorreriam para tirar dúvidas. Durante meu tempo de monitora, nunca tirei dúvidas com os monitores-chefes. Nunca tive muitas dúvidas, é verdade, já que o trabalho de monitor não era tão difícil, somente ficar de olho nos alunos e cumprir as rondas que os monitores-chefes programavam.

Irei agora – e eu estava decidida – libertar meu verdadeiro eu. Irei livrar-me de minhas inseguranças e mergulhar num poço de auto-estima. Ninguém me reconhecerá como a velha Lily Evans de antes, que andava de cabeça baixa nos corredores e não pronunciava uma palavra em público ou com pessoas que não conhecia.

Preciso fazer ronda, mas Trillian e Audrey me chamaram para fofocar? Ei, você aí, monitor do quinto ano, faça essas rondas pra mim e anote tudo.

Tenho que entregar relatórios gerais ao Diretor e revisar os relatórios das casas dos outros monitores, mas Tyler precisa de ajuda para contrabandear cerveja amanteigada de Hogsmeade? Se virem sozinhos, seus monitores preguiçosos, revisem seus próprios relatórios! Aproveitem e façam o relatório geral pra entregar ao Dumbledore! _Sem erros gramaticais!_

Profa. McGonnagal passou um trabalho que vale um quarto da nota para entregar, mas eu estou afim de descansar na beira do lago? Se der tempo eu faço!

Vai ter festa na Grifinória por causa do Quadribol até de madrugada? Tô dentro!

Desconhecidos vêm falar comigo? E aí, cara? Qual é a boa?

Potter vem me encher o saco, me chamando pra sair novamente? _Foda-se você, Potter!_

Farei isso, com toda certeza.

Hogwarts, prepare-se! Lily Evans está chegando.

Ah, meu Merlin, eu nunca disse _foda-se_ antes.

* * *

"Eu acabei de ter a idéia do plano, não posso colocá-lo em prática assim, sem nem ao menos uma revisão dos fatos", Lily pensava, enquanto suas amigas conversavam animadamente com um grupo de estudantes que havia acabado de entrar na sua cabine, e que a ruiva não conhecia muito bem. Permanecia calada, com a cabeça baixa e os cabelos compridos cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. Odiava estranhos.

- ... não é, Lily? – Audrey lhe perguntou, rindo. Lily levantou a cabeça, não muito certa do que dizer. Sempre bloqueava seus ouvidos em situações como essa, quando várias pessoas conversavam e ela não as conhecia, apesar de estar no meio delas.

Olhou para a amiga, que ainda sorria animada, depois para a Trillian, que gargalhava e então para o grupo de pessoas na cabine, todas familiares – já os havia visto em Hogwarts – mas com quem Lily não possuía contato.

"Odeio ter amigas populares", pensou, olhando debilmente para Audrey, que, percebendo o embaraço da amiga, rapidamente mudou de assunto.

Lily rapidamente puxou um livro do malão e começou a lê-lo, tentando a todo custo ignorar as vozes na cabine. Encostando a cabeça na janela, Lily olhava as páginas sem prestar atenção. Decorrido algum tempo, ouviu suas amigas se despedindo, e logo a cabine estava ocupada somente por ela, Trillian e Audrey.

- Lily, realmente...

Audrey resmungou e, quando Lily a olhou, encontrou a amiga com uma expressão desacreditada, como se não conseguisse se convencer que Lily havia feito isso novamente.

- O quê? – a ruiva tentou parecer inocente.

- Precisava enfiar a cara no livro desse jeito? Você os conhece, por Merlin, e não tem coragem de trocar uma palavra com eles! Depois reclama que não tem amigos...

- Eu nunca reclamei que não tinha amigos! Acho você e Trillian suficientes!

- Ah, que bom saber que eu sou apenas o bonitão sem nenhum conteúdo.

Tyler havia acabado de entrar na cabine. Com os cabelos louros caindo sobre os olhos intensamente azuis, Lily se deixaria derreter por ele, se não o conhecesse. O garoto sentou ao seu lado e a comprimiu contra a janela da cabine; seus ombros pareciam ter crescido ainda mais no verão.

- Cale a boca! - Trillian falou, porém com um sorriso. Tyler riu abertamente, mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados.

- Como foram de verão? Tenho certeza que deve ter sido horrível sem mim, mas vejo que sobreviveram – então se virou para Audrey – mesmo que com uma aparência abatida devido à minha ausência – ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo loiro da amiga de seus olhos e colocou-a atrás da orelha. Audrey o espantou como se ele fosse uma mosca irritantemente grande. O garoto riu mais ainda.

- Acredite ou não, nós sobrevivemos muito bem sem você. - Trillian disse, cruzando os braços.

- Lily com certeza sobreviveu _muito bem_ – Tyler respondeu, mas dessa vez sua voz tinha um leve quê de amargura. Lily corou furiosamente; Trillian e Audrey olharam-na curiosas: a ruiva não havia lhes contado sobre o pequeno incidente com Potter.

- Cale a boca, Tyler – rosnou para o amigo.

- Não, senhora! Pode ir desembuchando, Tyler. Porque Lily sobreviveu tão bem assim?

Lily quase podia ver a amiga franzina crescendo diante de seus olhos. Audrey sempre parecia inchar quando algo a intrigava. Ao contar-lhe que estava namorando pela primeira vez, há três anos, Lily viu a amiga chegar a quase sete metros. Quando disse que era com Tyler Lisbon – BUM! – onze metros.

- Bom, Lily parecia estar se divertindo um bocado quando fomos ao Trasgo Dançante, há três semanas – Tyler fazia questão de manter um tom displicente na voz, para que, quando finalmente revelasse o que acontecera, o impacto fosse maior. Os olhos de Trillian se estreitaram, Audrey estava com quase quatro metros agora.

- O que aconteceu no Trasgo Dançante? Só porque eu não pude ir! – Audrey reclamou, inclinando seu corpo na direção de Tyler, os ouvidos sedentos para saber a história.

Tyler a olhou, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Lily quase podia estrangulá-lo, se não tivesse voltado todas as suas forças em abrir um buraco no chão e por ele desaparecer, antes que ele terminasse a história.

- Fiquem sabendo que essa é só a minha versão dos fatos. Lily aqui poderia contá-los muito melhor, embora ache que ela não o fará. Talvez... – e um lampejo de maldade passou por seus olhos azuis – James Potter também possa fazê-lo melhor.

Instantaneamente, Trillian e Audrey se viraram para ela, as duas com expressões confusas em seus rostos. Porém, enquanto Trillian permanecia com as costas apoiadas no banco e os braços displicentemente cruzados, Audrey parecia uma fera prestes a atacar.

- O que aconteceu com James?

Trillian a olhava curiosa, agora cutucando uma das unhas, seus olhos negros neutros. Lily sabia que os dois eram amigos e estranhava que Potter não houvesse contado o ocorrido a ela. Também, Lily pensou em seguida, se tivesse contado, a amiga já teria lhe perguntado sobre isso há muito tempo.

- Não aconteceu nada...

- Lily e ele estavam bem a vontade um com o outro, se é que vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer.

Tyler a interrompeu e, ao olhá-lo, Lily reconheceu, sem sombra de dúvidas, o brilho nos seus olhos que sempre indicavam ciúmes. Era típico de Tyler.

- Como assim? – Audrey estava sentada na ponta do banco, o tronco inclinado em direção a Lily; ao passar os olhos por Trillian, a ruiva percebeu, perplexa, um quase sorriso se formando nos lábios da amiga.

- Não é nada disso que esse trasgo está falando. Potter veio me perturbar novamente quando estávamos lá e _esse aqui_ – ela apontou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado – resolveu que seria uma boa hora pra arranjar confusão. Então tive de tirar Potter de lá e foi simplesmente isso, ninguém ficou a vontade com ninguém.

Audrey ainda a olhava ameaçadoramente e Trillian mantinha uma expressão relaxada, como se sempre soubesse que aquilo estivesse pra acontecer. Lily se irritou.

- Por que é que vocês estão com essas caras?

Trillian deu uma risadinha e Lily sentiu vontade de esganá-la.

- Por que você não nos contou isso antes?

- Não tinha nada pra contar, Audrey! Era simplesmente Potter sendo o mesmo ser irritantemente abominável de sempre! Se eu contasse a vocês todas as vezes que ele me enche a paciência, não faria nada na minha vida além disso!

- Ainda assim! - continuou Audrey - Isso foi diferente, Lily. Potter pode lhe importunar em Hogwarts quando não acha nada melhor para fazer – Trillian bufou e olhou a amiga indignada – mas fazer isso quando estão em uma festa, cheia de garotas lindas, provavelmente mais velhas para ele dar em cima – Tyler soltou um sorrisinho convencido e murmurou "com certeza" – me parece um pouco...

A voz da amiga morreu.

- O quê? – Lily rebateu rudemente, fazendo os três amigos a olharem.

- Não sei, faz parecer que ele passou da fase de brincadeiras e talvez esteja genuinamente interessado em você.

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Lily de rir.

- Façam-me o favor! Potter parece dedicar sua inteira existência a me encher o saco, teria que ser um feitiço muito poderoso para fazê-lo mudar sua perspectiva. Além do mais, ele não estava nem um pouco diferente. Levou cada palavra que falei no mau sentido e não desperdiçou nenhuma oportunidade de me aborrecer. As coisas que ele disse...

- Lily, você tem que admitir que isso está passando um pouco dos limites da brincadeira. No sexto ano, mal houve um dia em que Potter não fizesse... comentários, por falta de palavra melhor, sobre você, ou a convidasse pra sair.

- Isso é porque não há nada mais naquela cabeça dele além de quadribol e azarações! Ele tem que achar uma maneira divertida de passar o seu tempo, não?

Trillian soltou um resmungo, mas Lily não entendeu o que era.

- Não sei, não, Lily.

Lily encarou a amiga, incrédula. Agüentava Trillian e sua amizade com Potter, já que os dois se conheciam desde o nascimento, por serem ambas as famílias muito tradicionais no mundo bruxo e terem freqüentando, por esse motivo, os mesmos lugares. Mas Audrey sempre fora seu refúgio quando se tratava de James Potter. Ela também não gostava muito dele, apesar de Lily achar que era por pura lealdade a ela. Já viu a amiga conversando com ele e com os outros Marotos algumas vezes, e sempre pareceu se divertir, apesar de relutante. Então, era a ela que Lily desabafava sobre como Potter a aborrecia, como ele conseguia tornar mesmo os dias mais felizes em pura irritação; e a amiga sempre a apoiava, concordando com tudo que dissesse e ainda ajudando a xingá-lo. Trillian nunca estava por perto quando faziam isso, é claro, se retirando assim que começavam a reclamar, mas, assim como ela não dizia nada enquanto as duas acabavam com Potter, Lily também se mantinha calada sobre a amizade dos dois.

No entanto, ver Audrey defendendo o mesmo rapaz que tantas vezes haviam xingado, que tantas vezes a havia deixado triste, irritada e magoada... Lily simplesmente não podia agüentar!

- Bom, é bom saber que todos acham Potter tão bonzinho, e tão bem intencionado. Ei, quem sabe ele não esteja realmente falando sério quando _transforma minha vida num inferno_?

- Não seja dramática...

- Não estou sendo dramática – Lily interrompeu Audrey – Gritando nos corredores o que ele chama de _elogios_, interrompendo aulas com gracinhas sobre mim, recitando poemas em Hogsmeade sobre a semelhança entre meus cabelos e _o fogo de sua paixão por mim_! Talvez todos achem muito engraçado, mas como eu me sinto com isso tudo? Se já não fosse o suficiente toda a atenção que eu chamo por causa da... – _minha beleza_, Lily ia dizer, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que seus amigos entenderiam a que ela se referia - e pelo meu péssimo desempenho em algumas aulas, ele ainda arma um circo no qual eu sou atração principal, mesmo sem saber!

Seus amigos ficaram em silêncio, no qual só se podia ouvir o som da respiração ofegante de Lily. Eles sabiam que o que James fazia não era para humilhá-la de maneira nenhuma, mas, por causa da personalidade extremamente tímida e introvertida de Lily, era nisso o que se transformava cada gesto de James que chamasse o mínimo de atenção para ela. Porém, nenhum deles se atreveria a dizer isso a ela.

- Não acho que você deveria dar muita bola para o que o Potter diz ou faz, Lily. Talvez você tenha razão, e ele não tenha achado ninguém para aborrecer, no Trasgo Dançante, então, quando lhe viu, foi direto fazê-lo, quem sabe apenas para não perder o costume.

O tom de voz de Audrey era quase como se se desculpasse. Trillian permanecia impassível, e Lily não conseguia distinguir a expressão em seu rosto.

- Então eu agradeceria muito se vocês parassem com insinuações de que há algo mais... nisso. Eu sei que Potter é minha sina em Hogwarts, e esse será meu último ano na escola e, quem sabe, com alguma sorte, eu nunca mais tenha que vê-lo novamente, então estará tudo certo.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça e seus longos cabelos vermelhos chacoalharam. Olhou pela janela a paisagem que passava como um borrão por eles, devido à velocidade do trem. Maldita hora em que Tyler abriu a boca. Desviando o olhar da paisagem, olhou para cada um dos amigos. Tyler parecia mal saber o que estava acontecendo, enquanto cutucava um fio solto nas suas vestes; Audrey permanecia com um olhar intrigado em sua face; era, porém, a reação de Trillian que lhe chamou a atenção. A amiga não parecia confusa, ou intrigada. Parecia, pelo contrário, aborrecida com as palavras de Lily e Audrey. Balançava a cabeça negativamente, batendo um dos pés repetidamente no chão, bufando ruidosamente, e lançando olhares de censura às duas amigas, como se elas tivessem lhe ofendido. Depois do que pareceram horas de silêncio, alguém finalmente falou:

- Você vê James de uma maneira tão estreita quanto Petúnia lhe vê, Lily. Ele não é simplesmente um saco de azarações e piadas que joga na primeira pessoa que aparece _quando não acha nada melhor para fazer_ – Trillian imitou Audrey – Talvez você devesse baixar esse muro que construiu à sua volta e começar a perceber que há mais nas pessoas do que os olhos conseguem ver, e que James talvez seja uma delas. Afinal, se não fosse assim, o que _você _seria além da garota trouxa com uma beleza extraordinária?

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Trillian se levantou e deixou a cabine, murmurando algo como "vou ao banheiro". Junto de Audrey e Tyler – que parecia ter recobrado a consciência no que estava acontecendo depois das palavras de Trillian –, Lily ficou olhando o espaço que a amiga deixara vazio, pensando no que ela acabara de dizer. Sentiu uma pontada no peito quando suas palavras lhe atingiram. "_O que _você_ seria além da garota trouxa com uma beleza extraordinária?_"


	4. Capítulo 3 Potter FrangoAssado

**Capítulo 3 – Potter-Frango-Assado**

"_Na minha opinião, nós não desenvolvemos pesquisas científicas suficientes para encontrar a cura para os idiotas."_

Calvin e Haroldo.

Eu culpo meus pais. Meus pais e os pais deles. E os pais deles. E todas as gerações da família Evans que vieram antes de mim. É por culpa deles que eu fui amaldiçoada. A única da família! Petúnia poderia ter sido amaldiçoada, ela _sempre_ tem algo para falar mesmo, então não faria muita diferença. _Ela_ gosta de atenção. Não eu. Eu sempre fui a tímida da família, que fica sentada num canto nas festas de fim de ano sem falar com ninguém, só sorrindo de volta pra quem sorria pra mim.

Certo, _algumas_ pessoas cismavam em dizer que eu era metida, principalmente na família de papai, já que nenhum deles ia muito com a cara de mamãe e, então, conseqüentemente, com a minha e de Petúnia. A diferença é que Petúnia consegue muito bem ser falsa, juntando-se com nossas primas e ficando de cochichos com elas, enquanto mamãe e eu somos excluídas pelo resto da família.

Mas eu não sou. Metida, eu quero dizer.

Só não entendo essa obsessão que os familiares têm de abraçar todas as pessoas que dividem com elas um grama de sangue. A campainha toca, você atende e é sufocado por braços e mais braços, e palavras falsas de saudades e "oh, como você está bem!", e todo esse tipo de hipocrisia que ninguém gosta, exceto quando é em família.

A família de mamãe mora por perto, então sou muito mais acostumada com eles. A de papai mora bem longe, no norte da Inglaterra, na Escócia, alguns na Irlanda, o que significa que sempre que eles vêm é aquela festa. Mamãe sempre me chama de canto antes de eles chegarem e diz que papai ficaria muito agradecido se eu os tratasse com um pouco mais de receptividade.

Devo ter puxado da família de mamãe. Todos eles falam bastante, são extrovertidos. Tenho uma tia que, por Merlin, como fala! E fala alto! Deve ter sido dela.

De qualquer jeito, estava tudo lá. Todos os sinais. Primeiro, mamãe sempre diz que dormir de barriga cheia dá pesadelos. Segundo... hum... Certo, _um_ sinal, mas, mesmo assim, todos sabem que mãe entende dessas coisas.

E eu sempre exagero. Durante os sete anos, eu sempre exagerei.

E depois que eu exagerava, prometia que não faria aquilo novamente, que era loucura, que iria acabar morrendo quando uma de minhas artérias entupisse e causasse um ataque cardíaco em mim. Audrey nunca exagerava muito, porque estava quase sempre de dieta. Mas Trillian e eu éramos gulosas demais pra pensar em algo assim.

O banquete de abertura do ano letivo.

Combinávamos de correr em volta do castelo no dia seguinte, pra queimar as calorias e tudo mais, mas a gente sempre acordava meio mal. Você sabe, quando você se enche de comida até ela sair pelo buraco dos seus ouvidos e no dia seguinte você ainda se sente meio cheia, estufada, com um pouco de azia. Audrey então perguntava se aquele exagero todo realmente valia a pena, e nenhuma de nós duas respondia, porque com certeza nossa resposta seria sim, o que levaria Audrey a um discurso sobre alimentação saudável. Sério, não é o tipo de coisa que você quer ouvir às sete da manhã do primeiro dia de aula, principalmente quando você ainda está digerindo os montes de comida que comeu no dia anterior.

Nossa sorte é que depois do quarto ano, Trillian ficou um pouco mais esperta e começou a trazer de casa uma poção que ajuda na digestão, e a tomávamos de manhã. A azia instantaneamente passava, nossos estômagos esvaziavam e – como sempre dizíamos – estávamos prontas pro café-da-manhã.

Não me perguntem quando minha vida começou a girar em volta de comida, porque eu não sei.

Em casa, mamãe sempre compra biscoitos recheados e salgadinhos industrializados. Também tenho uma fraqueza por frituras. Ela desistiu de tentar me alimentar adeqüadamente mais ou menos quando eu tinha quinze anos.

Nunca gostei de salada, nem de nada do tipo, então ela sempre tentava me tapear colocando cenoura e ervilha no arroz, fazendo lasanha vegetariana e até bolos de frutas. Enchia as comidas de queijo e molho com carne moída e batata frita. Nunca caí nessa. Honestamente, me sentia até um pouco ofendida. Com quem ela pensava que estava lidando? Eu conseguia enxergar uma cebola a quilômetros de distância.

Nunca comia exageradamente de uma vez só (com exceção do banquete), mas comia o dia inteiro. Uma das razões que fez mamãe desistir de me alimentar adeqüadamente foi quando eu sugeri que vendêssemos nossa casa e fôssemos morar três ruas abaixo. Ela perguntou o porquê, e eu respondi que não havia nenhuma razão, havia apenas me cansado da nossa casa, e naquela rua tinham umas casa bonitas e uma em particular – que eu disse achar _muito_ bonita – estava à venda.

Não acho que ela realmente considerou o meu pedido, mas, de qualquer jeito, passamos de carro lá uns dias depois. Paramos em frente à casa com a placa "a venda" e, tanto mamãe quanto papai e Petúnia me olharam abismados.

"Lily, francamente", foi tudo que mamãe disse. Papai riu e Petúnia continuou calada, mas me olhou como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça no meu pescoço.

A casa era em frente a uma lanchonete. Que ficava dentro de um mercado.

Não nos mudamos. Toda vez que queria comer algo (o que acontecia mais ou menos a cada hora), tinha que descer as escadas até a cozinha. Numa noite, então, algum tempo depois de passarmos em frente à casa para a qual eu queria que nos mudássemos, reclamei que talvez nossa casa precisasse de algumas reformas. Papai concordou e me perguntou o que eu achava que precisava ser reformado. Dei alguns palpites e falei algumas coisas sem sentido, até chegar aonde eu queria de fato. Meu quarto e o de Petúnia eram um do lado do outro e sempre nos esbarrávamos, o que geralmente causava brigas. Inocentemente, sugeri que meu quarto ficasse no andar de baixo, _a__o lado da cozinha_. Quem pensa essas coisas?

Eles desistiram da reforma.

Logo em seguida, viajamos durante as férias de verão para a Itália, e, cara, eu nem preciso dizer que aquelas foram as melhores férias da minha vida. Não há lugar melhor no mundo para comer o dia inteiro as comidas mais deliciosas que você já provou na sua vida.

Acordava cedo todos os dias e ia sozinha tomar café da manhã, cada dia num lugar diferente. Andava um pouco pela cidade e voltava pro hotel um pouco antes dos meus pais e Petúnia acordarem e então ia tomar café da manhã no hotel com eles. No almoço, íamos os quatro em restaurantes ou pizzarias ou pequenos cafés que eu sempre recomendava, que eram sempre muito bons, e papai e mamãe não sabiam como eu sabia deles.

Durante minhas caminhadas pela manhã, eu sempre procurava um nativo pra lhe perguntar onde se comia a melhor comida da cidade. Cada um dizia um lugar diferente, e, cada vez que eu comia uma de suas sugestões, pensava "Essa é a melhor comida da cidade".

Até a refeição seguinte, quando eu pensava "Essa é definitivamente a melhor comida da cidade".

Engordei cinco quilos nessas férias. Me sentia tão feliz que até puxava papo com Petúnia (ela não se sentia tão feliz assim – não queria engordar, portanto não aproveitou a Itália como eu aproveitei). Estava bronzeada por causa do sol italiano. Me olhava no espelho e realmente me achava bonita, e pensava que eu talvez não fosse de todo mal, talvez minha beleza interior realmente combinasse com minha beleza exterior. Meus pais estavam felizes de me ver feliz e animada. Mas o que mais os animou – principalmente mamãe – foi que a culinária italiana conseguiu o que parecia inatingível: me fez comer saudavelmente.

Talvez não completamente saudável, mas os pratos eram tão bonitos, bem feitos, suculentos, que eu tinha dó de colocar o tomate, repolho, pepino, vagem, ou o que seja, do lado do prato, enquanto comia o resto da comida. Eles todos faziam _parte_ da comida e a comida sempre parecia deliciosa, e não comê-los seria como se eu não realmente comesse aquele prato preparado com tanta dedicação.

Não me lembro de ter me sentido tão feliz como eu me senti na Itália nunca antes na minha vida.

De qualquer maneira, o meu vício (que é uma palavra que não acho que combine exatamente com o que eu sinto por comida, porque vício parece ser algo _ruim_, que te deixa mal, e comida sempre me alegra) por comida e os genes da minha família que são os culpados. Se não tivesse sido amaldiçoada e não fosse tão idiotamente obcecada por comida, nada disso teria acontecido.

***

Lily se sentia cansada. Enquanto arrastava os pés desajeitadamente pelos corredores, pendia a cabeça levemente pro lado, os olhos quase fechando. Parecia estar dez quilos mais pesada. O banquete de abertura do ano letivo sempre fazia com que ela exagerasse. Os elfos deviam se dedicar em dobro ás refeições nesse dia, pois não havia nenhum outro dia que a comida fosse tão boa, ou tão farta. Durante o terceiro ano, Lily, Trillian e Audrey, espantadas com a qualidade da comida no dia de abertura, passaram um mês inteiro comparando as refeições com a do dia do banquete, então Lily sabia de fato que esse era o melhor dia pra encher a barriga como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Droga...

Murmurou, passando a mão pela barriga. Havia comido muito frango assado com batatas no banquete.

Encarou a Mulher Gorda e levou um pedaço de pergaminho que segurava em uma das mãos aos olhos.

- _Garra de dragão._

- Pra você também, querida – a Mulher Gorda lhe respondeu, virando-se e abrindo passagem para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Audrey e Trillian estavam sentadas na mesa mais afastada de todas e o salão estava apinhado de alunos que não se viam há dois meses e queriam colocar a conversa em dia. Lily já estava pensando em maneiras de mandar todo mundo pra cama para que pudesse dormir em silêncio, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando.

- Lily! Foi tudo bem nos deveres de monitoria?

- Foi, sim, Remo. E você?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos lhe sorriu, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos num gesto extremamente familiar para Lily.

- É, na medida do possível. Peguei alguns sonserinos mais velhos tentando azarar os primeiranistas, o monitor da Sonserina era um deles inclusive.

- Não acredito! E agora?

- Bom, agora nós temos que falar com ele, quem sabe dar uma detenção, ainda não sei. Temos que conversar sobre isso.

- Ok, Remo – Lily o olhou mais profundamente e percebeu que ele parecia extremamente cansado – Você está bem? Parece cansado. Vai dormir que se acontecer qualquer coisa eu resolvo.

Ela pousou uma das mãos em seu ombro e o garoto a olhou.

- É, acho que estou bem cansado mesmo. Só vou ali falar com os marotos e depois vou subir.

Ele sorriu e Lily tentou ao máximo fazer o mesmo, mas só conseguiu forçar os lábios numa curvatura esquisita, deixando seu rosto com uma expressão como se estivesse com algo mal-cheiroso debaixo do nariz.

- Tá bom.

O garoto saiu e Lily nem se deu ao trabalho de ver para que direção ele estava indo. Podia ouvi-los dali, na frente da passagem para os corredores, quando eles estavam no outro extremo do salão. Riam e conversavam alto, tacavam coisas uns nos outros, mexiam com as pessoas que passavam. Revirando os olhos, dirigiu-se a mesa na qual as amigas estavam, um pouco receosa.

Audrey a olhava convidativa, mas Audrey era sempre assim. Lily se preocupava agora era com Trillian, que encarava a mesa de madeira a sua frente. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado, e nenhuma das três falou por um momento.

- Lily...

Trillian ainda não a encarava, mas parecia se esforçar para dizer algo que Lily já sabia muito bem o que era. Achava que a amiga não precisava se desculpar, pois não havia nada de errado no que ela falara no trem. De fato, Lily seria apenas uma bonita garota trouxa, sem nada de especial, se não houvesse algo além disso que os olhos não conseguissem enxergar.

- Trillian, você não precisa fazer isso. Está tudo bem.

Os grandes olhos negros da amiga lhe encararam. Ela parecia culpada.

- Aquilo foi uma coisa horrível pra se dizer.

- Não foi nada mais que a verdade.

- Lily! De maneira nenhuma! – Audrey meteu-se na conversa.

- Audrey, é sério. Não estou tentando criar desculpas pra você, Trillian, de maneira nenhuma. Acho inclusive que faltou um pouco de tato da sua parte dizer algo assim, mas isso não tira a verdade do que você falou.

- Ah, Lily, que bom que você resolveu dar uma chance ao James, ele é realmente uma pessoa...

- Não! – Lily quase gritou ao ouvir as palavras de Trillian – Ninguém aqui está falando do Potter, Trillian, não desvie o assunto!

- Mas Lily...

- Nada de mas! Só estou falando que você não precisa se preocupar em pedir desculpas e que eu entendo o que você disse sobre _mim_. Aquele monte de baboseira que você disse do Potter eu não quero nem saber!

- Lily, você está sendo completamente irracional, sabia? Primeiro diz que entende o que eu quis dizer, o que me leva a crer que você entendeu também sobre o James, que ele não é só o que você acha que ele é; depois diz que o James não tem nada a ver com a história e que não quer nem saber dele!

Lily encarou Trillian, depois Audrey, que parecia concordar com as palavras de Trillian, mas não queria se comprometer perante Lily.

- Nem comecem, vocês duas! Estou morta de cansaço, três quilos mais gorda e com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Vou dormir e é melhor esse assunto já ter sido esquecido amanhã de manhã.

Levantou-se, deixando as duas amigas a olhando, ainda sentadas na mesa sem dizer nada. Foi em direção as escadas e passou pelo grupo dos quatro garotos mais barulhentos do salão. Pensou ter visto de relance os olhos de Potter lhe seguindo. Apressou o passo e quando seu rosto encontrou a fronha macia do seu travesseiro de pena de ganso, adormeceu imediatamente.

***

Era Potter, isso ela podia ver claramente. Mas havia algo de diferente... Um frango assado... e a cabeça do Potter...

A cabeça de Potter no frango assado parecia falar alguma coisa. Não conseguia distinguir o quê, sua vista estava embaçada, e estava ocupada prestando atenção em uma de suas asas, que tentava alcançar um dos óculos redondos feitos de batata que voavam por ali. A boca de Potter abriu e fechou, agitando as asas pra lá e pra cá. Depois de alguns segundos, o frango assado com a cara de Potter alcançou um dos óculos e colocou-os no rosto; magicamente se transformou. Era agora a cabeça de um frango assado no corpo musculoso de um jovem garoto de dezessete anos, que Lily reconheceu ser James Potter. Mas estava sem os óculos novamente. Seria muito mais fácil alcançar um dos óculos com braços e pernas humanas, mas aparentemente sua visão de frango não era muito boa. Tateou às cegas por um minuto e a vista de Lily desembaçou quando Potter cabeça de frango colocou os óculos novamente. Podia ouvir claramente o que ele dizia, agora. "Acorde, sua preguiçosa, antes que eu te jogue um balde d'água!"

Lily acordou num pulo. Seu despertador enfeitiçado berrava ameaças do que faria se a garota não acordasse imediatamente. Não sabia por que Audrey o havia lhe dado de presente, quando a garota sempre fora tão ridiculamente responsável. Talvez porque ela achasse que era engraçadinho. Era bem típico de Audrey achar algo tão sem sentido _engraçadinho_.

Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos e imagens de um frango assado com uma cabeça humana e uma cabeça de frango num corpo humano lhe encheram a mente: quase caiu na gargalhada.

Não havia ninguém no dormitório além dela. Todas as camas estavam arrumadas, mas havia toalhas molhadas jogadas em um canto do quarto e mais um monte de roupas espalhadas por todos os lados. Alguém havia deixado cair no chão pó de arroz, uma maquiagem trouxa que Lily não sabia porque bruxos usavam, se feitiços para maquiar eram tão mais fáceis.

Levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Chacoalhou da mente imagens do Potter-Frango-Assado, se arrumou e desceu em direção ao Salão Principal pra ver se ainda conseguia tomar café da manhã antes da primeira aula.

O Salão Principal ainda estava parcialmente lotado; talvez Lily não estivesse tão atrasada como pensou. Avistou Trillian e Audrey sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, e Tyler abraçado com uma menina na mesa da Corvinal. Nada de novo até aqui.

Ao se aproximar das amigas, porém, Lily percebeu algo novo. Na verdade, não exatamente _novo_, mas com certeza _incomum_. Potter, Black, Pettigrew e Lupin estavam sentados com elas, os seis rindo abertamente sobre algo que Lily não podia imaginar o que seria.

Por um momento, sentiu raiva. As amigas sabiam que Lily não era exatamente a pessoa favorita dos Marotos – já havia lhes dado detenção muitas vezes – então porque se sentavam com eles na mesa do café, se sabiam que Lily teria que sentar lá também?

Depois, um turbilhão de imagens lhe encheu a mente. _Potter-Frango-Assado_.

"Certo, Lily, controle-se. Você não pode chegar na mesa rindo que nem uma maluca."

Caminhou lentamente em direção a eles, esperando não ser notada até o último minuto. Mas a quem ela estava tentando enganar? Com aqueles estúpidos cabelos vermelhos e altura de quase um meio-gigante, passar despercebida não era uma de suas melhores qualidades. Antes que conseguisse chegar na metade do caminho, a voz de Sirius Black – o mais espevitado dos quatro Marotos – encheu o salão.

- Evans!

A cabeça de James Potter virou-se em sua direção num piscar de olhos; instantaneamente, ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

Lily, então, imaginou o corpo de um frango assado debaixo de seu pescoço.

Sentou-se entre Trillian e Audrey, dando bom-dia a todos á mesa. Potter mantinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e Sirius olhava de um para outro com uma expressão de malícia, esperando algo acontecer.

- Evans, como foi o verão?

- Ótimo, Black.

Ela sabia que a coisa educada a se fazer seria perguntar como havia sido o verão do garoto. Mas até aí, Lily sabia de muitas coisas.

Começou a comer em silêncio, enquanto a conversa na mesa voltava a crescer, Sirius Black falando mais alto do que todos, gesticulando e levantando-se da cadeira de vez em quando para dramatizar o que quer que fosse que ele estava falando.

- Lily...

Potter-Frango-Assado. Ótimo.

Lily não respondeu de imediato. Talvez ele pensasse que ela não o havia escutado e desistisse de querer falar com ela. Não tinha problema. Lily não estava interessada. Não seria nada importante, de qualquer jeito. Mas ele não desistiu.

- Lily...

Depois de alguns segundos, balançou a cabeça levemente – ainda sem olhá-lo – indicando que sim, Potter, ela estava ouvindo.

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Pode ser mais tarde? Tenho alguns deveres de monitoria pra cumprir. Remo, você vem?

O garoto olhou-a, depois para Potter, que ainda não tinha tido nenhuma reação. Enfiou um último pedaço de torrada na boca e se levantou da mesa. Saiu andando sem esperar resposta e sem se despedir dos demais. Torceu as mãos; Potter sempre a deixava estranhamente nervosa.

***

A primeira aula do ano letivo era Transfiguração, matéria na qual Lily falhava miseravelmente. Sentou-se numa cadeira perto da janela, esperando que Trillian ou Audrey aparecessem. Havia chegado cedo demais – como sempre chegava a todas as aulas; além dela, somente um aluno da Sonserina estava na sala.

Passados alguns minutos, a sala começou a encher e suas duas amigas apareceram, sentando-se ao seu lado. Soltou um suspiro resignado, celebrando sua chamada _sorte_, ao perceber que as carteiras atrás delas foram ocupadas pelos quatro Marotos de Hogwarts.

A Prof. McGonnagal entrou na sala, seu olhar severo passando por todos e desejando leves boas-vindas aos alunos. Ficou parada em frente à sala; agitou sua varinha em direção ao quadro-negro e cinco letras formaram-se na superfície do objeto. As cinco letras mais temidas pelos estudantes do sétimo ano; quem sabe até por qualquer estudante, que sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que passar por isso também: N.I.E.M's.

Ouviu Black e Potter rindo atrás de si. É claro que isso era motivo de piada para eles, eram os melhores alunos da escola! Mas para Lily, que mal e mal conseguia passar de ano com as provas normais, isso era motivo de pânico.

McGonnagal começou a discursar sobre a importância dos N.I.E.M's tanto na carreira escolar como na profissional, porque, afinal – disse ela – uma depende da outra. Disse que esse ano seria o ano em que mais teriam que se dedicar aos estudos, que deveriam deixar de lado besteiras e concentrarem-se cem por cento em obter o máximo de N.I.E.M's que conseguissem, se quisessem se tornar um bruxo ou uma bruxa bem sucedidos.

Tá certo, como se _isso_ fosse acontecer.

Depois do que pareceu serem horas, McGonnagal interrompeu seu discurso sobre os N.I.E.M's e começou a falar da matéria. Lily preferia mil vezes ficar o ano inteiro escutando sobre como a vida deles dependia dessa prova, do que ouvir McGonnagal dizer que esse ano o foco de Transfiguração seria transfiguração humana.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew riram e murmuraram um "É isso aí" atrás dela. A garota enfiou o rosto entre as mãos para esconder a gargalhada que insistia em sair de sua boca; Potter-Frango-Assado definitivamente entrava na categoria de transfiguração humana.

- Bom, esse ano, vocês terão pares de Transfiguração, já que a matéria é bem difícil e toda ajuda será necessária.

Os alunos começaram a murmurar e combinar seus pares, quando McGonnagal interrompeu-os e voltou a falar.

- Como sei quem tem dificuldades e facilidades na minha matéria, achei que seria uma boa idéia misturá-los, para que ninguém saia prejudicado. Preparei então uma lista com os pares que acho que seriam perfeitos para um melhor aprendizado de ambas as partes. _Um de cada vez_, vocês irão levantar-se e sentar-se ao lado do par escolhido. Audrey Anderson e Robert Packard.

Um a um, os alunos foram se levantando e se juntando aos seus pares. Depois de quase todos terem sido escolhidos – Trillian Montgomery e Jordan Jensen; Remo Lupin e Samuel Snott; Peter Pettigrew e Zoey Dent – Lily estava se sentindo apreensiva.

Não conversava com muitas pessoas, e todas elas já haviam sido escolhidas. Tanto Audrey quanto Trillian eram muito boas em Transfiguração; Lily teve esperança de ficar com uma delas. Remo Lupin também se dava bem. Não era tão bom quanto Potter ou Black, mas sempre conseguia boas notas. Torcia para não cair com ninguém da Sonserina, afinal sua reputação de ser nascida trouxa já era conhecida por toda a escola e os sonserinos nunca perdiam uma oportunidade de zombar disso.

- Lily Evans – seu coração deu um salto – e James Potter – indo parar logo em seguida em seu pé.

Só podia ser brincadeira.

Olhou pra trás e encarou os olhos castanhos de James Potter lhe encarando. Estava com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo; ao seu lado, Sirius Black sorria com satisfação. "Até que enfim, Pontas!", ele disse para o amigo, que o olhou ainda sorrindo e voltou-se para Lily. O garoto levantou-se, apanhou suas coisas e, em vez de dar a volta pela fileira como qualquer pessoa decente faria, pulou por cima de sua carteira e aterrissou ao lado de Lily, se sentando ao seu lado.

- Que coincidência, hein, Lily?

A garota não respondeu. Sentia que se ao menos se mexesse, todo o seu corpo explodiria de tensão. Isso era mais do que seus nervos podiam agüentar.

- Bom, você tem dificuldades em Transfiguração?

- O que você acha?

Arrependeu-se. Não era pra ter sido tão grossa. Potter, porém, pareceu não se importar. Pelo que conhecia do garoto, ele não devia nem escutar algo que não sua própria voz, não importava o que Trillian dissesse.

- Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo.

Isso não ia dar certo. Encarar aqueles olhos durante um ano não lhe fariam nenhum bem. Sentiu seu rosto corando – porque diabos ele não olha pra outro lugar? – e suas mãos estavam começando a suar. E então, magicamente, toda a tensão se dissipou. Potter-Frango-Assado. Riu, mas foi mal-interpretada. Como sempre, achando que o sol girava em torno dele e não da Terra, Potter também riu e, achando que era uma abertura, voltou a falar.

- O que você acha mais difícil em Transfiguração? – o moreno lhe perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na carteira.

- Hum...

Lily odiava falar sobre essas coisas. Só o pensamento de que dependeria de alguém para se dar bem na matéria, ainda mais de Potter, fazia seu estômago se revirar.

- Não acho muito difícil. Só não me dedico á ela como me dedico á Poções, por exemplo.

Seria mentir a solução para afastar Potter? Então, era isso que Lily faria.

- Certo... Se você quiser, nós poderíamos marcar algum dia para revisarmos a matéria da semana, ou algo assim.

- Não será necessário.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu muito bem. Não conseguia encarar Potter, de maneira nenhuma. Ele, em compensação, não parecia ter nenhum problema em ficar olhando-a persistentemente. Apoiou a cabeça sobre uma das mãos e continuou a olhá-la. De súbito, Lily começou a achar muito interessante a paisagem dos jardins de Hogwarts, ou os alunos sentados a sua frente, ou qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse James Potter.

Devia estar parecendo um tomate agora.

- Lily, deve ter algum motivo pra McGonnagal nos colocar como pares. Não querendo me gabar, mas eu não tenho nenhum tipo de dificuldade em Transfiguração. Já você... bem, vamos apenas dizer que eu lembro quando você deu a Anderson um bico de um pássaro.

De repente, Lily não conseguia respirar muito bem. Começou a suar, e suas mãos tremiam levemente. Seu coração batia em seu peito como se quisesse sair dele. Olhou pelo canto do olho para Potter. Ele ainda mantinha aquela expressão de calma em seu rosto, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais. Seu rosto queimava. _Por que ele tinha que fazer isso?_

- Hum...

Lily resmungou. Não sabia o que dizer e, mesmo se soubesse, nunca o diria. Devia estar parecendo uma retardada repetindo "hum..." milhares de vezes. Olhou ao redor á procura de uma face amiga, mas tanto Trillian quanto Audrey estavam conversando animadamente com seus pares. _Traíras_. Sentiu algo em seu peito lutando pra sair; uma sensação muito conhecida, especialmente naquelas ocasiões – coincidentemente, Potter estava na maioria delas. Aquele monstro que ela tanto se esforçava para manter quietinho, no seu devido lugar, estava se remexendo em seu estômago, rugindo, furioso, querendo respirar ar puro. "Oh, droga..."

- Bom, não foi de propósito que eu fiz aquilo. Quero dizer, eu estava no segundo ano, tinha doze anos, pelas barbas de Merlin, é claro que iria fazer algo errado. Nunca quis machucar Audrey ou nada do tipo, mas a lição que a Profa. McGonnagal estava passando era muito difícil, e eu não tinha entendido exatamente os movimentos com a varinha, então sem querer a apontei para Audrey e aquela coisa começou a crescer e crescer e crescer e eu não sabia o que fazer. Então, Audrey começou a chorar e você sabe como ela tem aqueles imensos olhos castanhos de cachorro perdido e eu fiquei desesperada! Depois, aprendi que quanto mais nervosos ficamos, pior os nossos feitiços saem, então deve ter sido por isso que o bico ficou tão grande, mas não tenho certeza, também não sou muito boa em Feitiços, a minha melhor matéria é Poções, porque não é preciso fazer muita coisa com a varinha, sabe? É uma coisa mais com o cérebro e eu prefiro isso, porque sempre fui meio desajeitada. Petúnia sempre fez o favor de me lembrar durante toda a minha vida e mamãe nunca me deixa lavar a louça, então isso deve significar algo, apesar dela nunca ter me dito, talvez com medo de magoar meus sentimentos. Mamãe quero dizer, Petúnia não se importa com ninguém além dela mesma. Se bem que, pensando bem, você também precisa usar as mãos pra fazer poções, mas é diferente, você entende? Tem gente que sabe usar as mãos pra algumas coisas, mas não pra outras. Você, por exemplo, sabe usar suas mãos para capturar o pomo, mas sua cabeça de frango não enxergava muito bem sem os óculos, então suas mãos não serviam pra muita coisa...

Opa, estava se desviando do assunto aqui.

Calou-se imediatamente, o rosto mais vermelho do que já estivera antes.

As pessoas ao redor estavam olhando, McGonnagal inclusive; sua voz devia estar nas alturas. Seus olhos se arregalaram – como podia ser tão burra? Não sabia controlar sua própria boca? "Burra, burra, burra."

Potter continuava a olhando, com um quê de admiração em seus olhos. Pôde perceber que ele estava segurando o riso.

- Algum problema, Srta. Evans?

Lily apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, afinal, estava muito ocupada encarando seus sapatos para olhar para a professora.

- Minha cabeça de frango? – James perguntou. Lily queria pular pela janela.

- Cabeça de frango? – Lily perguntou, tentando parecer inocente, mas sem muito sucesso – Não... Não foi isso que eu...

Calou-se. Potter riu.

- Lily, você disse que a minha cabeça de frango não enxergava muito bem sem os óculos.

Continuou encarando os sapatos.

- Quero dizer, tecnicamente, se eu tivesse uma cabeça de frango, obviamente que ela não enxergaria bem sem os óculos, se nem a humana faz isso direito.

Droga. Ele era engraçado.

- Mas o que eu não estou entendendo aqui – Potter continuou – é o _porquê_ de eu ter uma cabeça de frango.

- É, eu também não estou entendendo.

Forçou-se a dizer e, honestamente, não soube como conseguiu. Porque era assim? Ou ficava estupidamente calada, ou começava a falar coisas estupidamente sem sentido. Teria que se fazer de idiota para se safar dessa. Ele, porém, riu, balançando a cabeça e cruzou os braços.

- Sério?

Lily olhou para ele, concordando com a cabeça, fingindo inocência e esperando, por Merlin, que fosse uma boa atriz. Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo som da sineta indicando que a aula havia acabado. Lily agradeceu a Merlin mentalmente, enquanto juntava suas coisas o mais rápido que podia e saía apressada da sala, sem nem ao menos esperar Trillian e Audrey.


End file.
